Hivatali visszaélés
by Susan Kreber
Summary: McGalagony  Piton párosítású fic a lehetetlennel dacolva: Harryék hatodéve után, kiegészülve a Tmobil és az új mugliismeret tanárnő néminemű befolyásával.


**Tartalom: **  
McGalagony / Piton párosítású fic a lehetetlennel dacolva: Harryék hatodéve után, kiegészülve a T-mobil és az új mugliismeret tanárnő néminemű befolyásával. És mindezt viszonylag komolyan... McGalagony meglepi Pitont a fürdőben, Harry McGalagonyt a szertárban, Mr Parkinson a feleségét a temetőben, és mindennek végzetes következményei lesznek. :P

**Szerző megjegyzése:**

Minden jog a T-mobil és JK Rowling tulajdona, természetesen. Még csak kölcsön se vettem őket, száradjon le a kezem, ha csak írni merek róluk, esk... hoppá. SZERZŐI MEGJEGYZÉS (2): ne zavarja meg a kedves olvasót az az apróság, hogy Vektor professzor nálam/nekem mugliismeretet tanít. Előbb-utóbb szépen visszaavanzsál az eredeti posztjához.

**  
HIVATALI VISSZAÉLÉS**

Hatodév után sajnos egy Harry-évnyi időszak kimarad az életünkből, amíg a fiunk elmegy horcruxot hajkurászni. De addig Piton sem tétlenkedik: bizonyos iratok segítségével sikerül tisztáznia magát azon kevés számú tanú előtt, akiknek Potter az eltűnése előtt beszámolt a Dumbledore-gyilkosságról. Jelenleg ismét Roxfortban tartózkodik, és mindkét oldalon bíznak benne... Rejtély, hogy csinálta, de talán kiderül. Mindenesetre Voldemort festményt akart emelni neki a Dicsőség Termében, de aztán meggondolta, és Piton képe helyett is tükröt állított – akárcsak a többi tizenhárom alkalommal. (Így jött létre a Versaille-i Tükör terem.) Egyedül Lucius portréjával tett kivételt, és azzal is csak azért, mert közös a fodrászuk.

Elhagyva a narrátori kilengéseket, ki kell jelentenünk, hogy bár nem múlt el súrlódások nélkül az utóbbi két hónap, Piton immár Roxfort védelmét élvezi. A legtöbb tanár jól megérdemelt (vagy kevésbé jól, attól függ, mennyit használta a diákokon a korbácsot) szünidejét tölti; Filius, Minerva és Perselus azonban nem tud hova menni. Filiusnak már az unokái is felnőttek, Minervának házas gyermekei vannak (nem egymással), így nincs _szerető_ család, ahova haza kéne járniuk kosztot adni. Perselus meg... na igen. Ezt tudjuk.

Így hát ők hárman ott maradtak Roxfortban, és az újdonsült igazgatónő rendezi az iskola adminisztrációs ügyeit. Időnként összejár fiatalabb barátnőjével, a mugliismeret tanárnővel, aki éppen aktuális férfiáldozatával a faluban lakik.

A nyár talán békésen el is telne, ha a minisztériumi extra riadók és sürgősségi riasztások közt nem kapna vérszemet a varázsmédia is, és ennek okán nem kezdené el ontani a bődületesnél bődületesebb baromságokat. Először viszonylag diszkréten kezdte: divatba hozta a mozdulatlan fotográfiát. Később azonban egészen megőrült: előre kikevert, már nem változtatható összetételű parfümöket ajánl a magányos hölgyeknek, és a varázstalanok egyéb érdekes találmányait is sorra veszi. Éppen a fejőszék és a mobiltelefon örömeinél tart, amikor McGalagonyban elpattan valami.

Az indoklás odafönt a minisztériumban valami olyasmi lehetett, hogy az emberek figyelmét el kell terelni a közelgő vészről – bár ezt senki nem vette be, hiszen alaposan megfontolt haszonszerzési hadjáratról volt szó, amivel a média megint a kisembereket veszi célba. Igen ám, de időközben a rendtagok kisebb csatákra kényszerülnek, és McGalagony az egyik bevetés közben kis híján életét veszti.

Az ember egy halálközeli élmény után kétszer is meggondolja, csináljon-e hülyeséget ezután vagy sem. Általában arra jut, hogy miért ne, ha már eddig nem próbálta ki. Az igazgatónőt is valami ilyesmi vezérelhette, mikor hirtelen felindulásból ellátta az egész tanári kart vadonatúj mobiltelefonokkal.

Az összeköttetés természetesen nem jöhetett volna létre, ha bizonyos önzetlen és segítőkész cégek – okos és vagyonos varázsló vezetőkkel – be nem segítenek a társadalomnak az elmuglisodásban. Ám bizony létrejött, és rövidesen a fél társadalom ezekkel a finom kis eszközökkel hirdetett a származás miatti diszkrimináció ellen. Utóbbi érvényesítésére pedig – természetesen – Malfoy börtönön kívül maradt csatlósai és maga a Nagyúr is minden alkalmat megragadott.

Lássuk, mire jutunk, ha lopunk, csalunk és hazudunk. Avagy értelmezzük egy kicsit rugalmasan a hálózatszolgáltatói titoktartást! A hölgy bejövő postáját lenyomoztuk, ítéletet nem alkotunk, az utókor és a komikus műfajok számára iktattuk és félretettük. (Magunk jót röhögtünk.)

A legelső, többségében a nyári szünet végén keletkezett üzeneteket felesleges közölni; a legtöbb felismerhetetlen és olvashatatlan, kitűnő példája annak, hogy még mi, varázsnépek sem vagyunk képesek azonnal befogadni és tökéletesen uralmunk alá hajtani egy kultúránktól teljesen idegen tárgyat.

**  
**

**érkezett: 07.01.  
14:36**  
Kérem, Minerva, kíméljen meg az ilyesmiktől. P.P

**érkezett: 07.01  
14:57**  
Megtisztelő, hogy rám gondolt először! Segítek megtanulni. A főépület előtt leszek. H. Granger.

**érkezett: 07.01  
16:42**  
Nahát, Miner8a, hogy maga milen ügyes! Kituannithatn engem is hogy megy ez. Filius vaghyok.-

**érkezett: 07.02  
10:32**  
Természetesen elismerem a haladás szükségességét, de úgy érzem aJövő számunkra mást tartogat.A minap is, mikor felkeltem, beragyogott a nap,és az a vízióm, akarom mondani látomásom támadt, hogy törté _**szövegrész hiányzik**_  
_küldi: Sybill (elérési cím memóriába táplálva)_

**érkezett: 07.02  
11:12**  
Nem az én hibám volt. Ön is tudja. Ezzel büntet?  
_küldi: P.P (elérési cím memóriába táplálva)_

**érkezett: 07:10  
15:41**  
Ne legyen holnap valami? Vagy esetleg valaki? Gyere a Seprűbe!  
_küldi: Vector (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.10  
15:56**  
Azért nem kell mellre szívni. Néha látok ott szép férfiakat. Akkor megyek egyedül.  
_küldi: Vector (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.10  
16:00**  
Nem szokásom. Miért, Ön lemegy? Nem a legjobb példamutatás a diákoknak így hétközben.  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.10  
16:15**  
Én papírhalmazokkal szoktam elűzni az unalmat. Tudja, könyvnek hívják... Griffendél, nicht wahr?  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva)_

**érkezett: 07.10  
16:22**  
Valóban. Kívánja, hogy ezentúl alázatosabb legyek, és körülrajongjam a posztját?...  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva)_

**érkezett: 07.10  
16:32**  
Nem. Őt valóban nem lehet pótolni. Már zsibbadnak az ujjaim, kegyelmezzen, Igazgatónő! Holnap...  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.10  
16.40**  
Arra használom őket, amire maga is. Vagy talált már bűbájt a gombnyomogatásra? Én kézzel.  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.10  
16.49**  
A legrosszabb. Bár ne lenne ilyenem. Vagy magának. Nyomorult muglik.  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.10  
17:01**  
Nem előítélet. Utóítélet. Ha megenged egy hasonlatot, ez a találmány rosszabb, mint a Háza.  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.11  
14:33**  
Egyenlegét feltöltöttük. Az ön egyenlege ezentúl 9,3 font. Tisztelettel: W-Mobil.  
_küldi: 063066121212_

**érkezett: 07.25  
16:21**  
Nem lenne kedve este lejönni Roxmortsba? Végeztem a nyilvántartásokkal.  
_küldi: Filius (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.25  
16:35**  
Ó. Természetesen megértem. Sajnálom, pihenje ki magát mielőbb!  
_küldi: Filius (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.29  
21:12**  
Szerintem a nőket szereti. Miért, nagyon ellenáll:) Vidd le a Seprűbe.  
_küldi: Vector (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.29  
21:19**  
Nem, nem az. Emlékszel, mikor idejárt, volt barátnője. Vagy azóta lett volna azzá?...Kár érte.  
_küldi: Vector (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.29  
21:23**  
Ugyan már, csak pár év van köztetek. Nem is látszik. Szép vagy:-)  
_küldi: Vector (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.29  
21:35**  
Igen... de már elfelejtette. Nem számít, hogy tanítottad, sose volt jó a tárgyadból...  
_küldi: Vector (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.30  
10:22**  
Igen, nagyon meleg. Miért kérdezi?  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.30  
10:31**  
HAHA, jó csel! Mennyit aludtál előtte?..Kösz, h elküldted. Vedd rá arra is, h szerelmet valljon:D  
_küldi: Vector (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.30  
10:45**  
Most már beborult. Egyébiránt így kellemesebb idekint. Tudom, Ön nem értékelné ezt az időjárást.  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.30  
10:48**  
Mellesleg érdekesebb témákat is ismerek, de nem vagyok hajlandó többet nyomogatni ezt a vacakot.  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.30  
10:55**  
Ez volt az utolsó. Remélem, holnap beleejti a tóba.  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 07.30  
11:05**  
Jó, bocsásson csak el. Majd meglátja, mire megy nélkülem. A pince már most üresen kong.  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 08.02  
12:11**

_küldi: Filius (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 08.02  
12:12**  
tha elrontom. Mit csinál most? Nagy ez a kastély.  
_küldi: Filius (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 08.02  
12:45**  
Én is az. Még mindig lassan megy a gombnyomogatás. Papírkonferencia? ;) Fent.  
_küldi: Filius (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 08.02  
12:50**  
Megyek! Hívd a többieket is! Egyedül úgyis unalmas ez a disszertáció.  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.02  
13:15**  
Nem mondja komolyan. Együtt? Minek?  
_küldi: Perselus (memóriába táplálva) _

**érkezett: 08.02  
13.21**  
Annál rosszabb. A régebbi tanárokat is meghívta legalább? Lochart még inkompetens az ügyben...  
_küldi: Az Utálatos (név módosítva) _

**érkezett: 08.02  
13:29**  
Szabad levegő. Most.  
_küldi: Az Utálatos (név módosítva) _

**érkezett: 08.09  
15:31**  
Igen, észrevettem. Jobb színben van, és többet mossa a haját. Vagy mert elvetted tőle a bájitaltan:P  
_küldi: Vector _

**érkezett: 08.09  
15:51**  
Ne emészd már magad! Bájold el:D  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
16:05**  
Na igen, az Filius szakterülete. De tehetne neked egy szívességet, nem?  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
16:12**  
Csak vicceltem. Bár P-nak is priusza van, szóval nem kapnál érte olyan sok évet...  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
16:55**  
Csak kicsit. Annyira nem furcsa ááám. De miért vártál vagy TÍZ évet?  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
17:01**  
Csak ezért? Jó, tényleg máshogy. Szebb a haja azóta, mondom. De másban mit változott:o  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
17:21**  
Ha te mondod... lejössz Seprűbe? Ott megbeszélhetjük. Hozom a cicám is.  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
17:35**  
Ja, a cicám 185 centi magas és szőke. Készülj fel...  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
17:42**  
Isten ments, nem megyek férjhez. Csak meg akarom mutatni neked :) Viszonyíts..Ilyenn egy SZÉP.  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
20:23**  
Komolyan? Akkor tényleg beleestél P-ba. Objektíve nem mondható el róla sok jó, csak ha megőrül az ember..  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
20:31**  
Ennél többet nem. Majd ha újra látom. Jól megnézem, eggészen közelről.  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
20:55**  
Igenis merészelem. Még meg is szaglászom a kedvedért, oké? Majd elmesélem, milyen volt.  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
21:27**  
Megkérhetném, hogy halkítsa le ezt a zenét? Van, aki még nem süket ebben a kastélyban?  
_küldi: Perrrselus (Név módosítva) _

**érkezett: 08.09  
21:39**  
Igen? Mit írt?   
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
21.45**  
Marha romantikus. Inkább... ehhh. Megyek dolgozni.  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.09  
22:03**  
Könyörögjek? Mit tegyek, hogy ne terrorizálja a hallásomat? Két pont a Griffendélnek!!  
_küldi: Perrrselus_

**érkezett: 08.09  
22:15**  
Kétségbeesett lépés volt. Természetesen nem gondoltam komolyan.  
_küldi: Perrrselus_

**érkezett: 08.09  
22:25**  
Tudja mit? Átmegyek és megbeszéljük.  
_küldi: Perrrselus_

**érkezett: 08.09  
22:39**  
Persze jóval könnyebb lenne, ha beeresztene.  
_küldi: Perrrselus_

**érkezett: 08.09  
22:42**  
Gondolom.  
_küldi: Perrrselus_

**érkezett: 08.09  
22:46**  
Idén egészen egyedi a humora.  
_küldi: Perrrselus_

**érkezett: 08.09  
22:52**  
Vagy csendet teremt, vagy... felmondjak? Nem akarom túlságosan boldoggá tenni.  
_küldi: Perrrselus_

**érkezett: 08.09  
22:59**  
Igenis lehallatszik. Jöjjön csak le és meglátja. Esetleg hallania is sikerül, ha igyekszik...  
_küldi: Perrrselus_

**érkezett: 08.09  
23:05**  
Ilyenkor? Halottakkal van tele az iskolaudvar...  
_küldi: Perrrselus_

**érkezett: 08.09  
23:14**  
A rémisztően sötét éjszakára céloztam. Tudja, maga szokta emlegetni; én nem félek.  
_küldi: Perrrselus-Grrr_

**érkezett: 08.09  
23:14**  
Ez esetben jó éjt. Köszönöm a ricsajt. Folyamatosan összekoccannak a fioláim a polcon.  
_küldi: Perrrselus-Grrr_

**érkezett: 08.10  
08:10**  
Ez szexis! Tudom, túl fiatal vagyok. De ez tetszik. ééédi.  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.10  
08:19**  
Csak utánad. Átengedem az elsőbbséget, ha feketékről van szó. Vagy gondolod, hogy taníthatnék neki valamit?..  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.10  
08:27**  
De azt már tud. Elvégre tudja kezelni a mobilját, nem? Majd megtanítom internetezni is...  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.10  
08:36**  
Itt,röviden nem lehet elmagyarázni. Meg még nem alkalmasak az iskolai körülmények..  
_küldi: Vector_

**érkezett: 08.25  
14:32**  
Méghogy azonnal? Mi vagyok én, házimanó? Minerva, lehetne belátóbb is. Van, aki most kelt fel.  
_küldi: Perse'_

**érkezett: 08.25  
14:45**  
Igen. Rá utaltam. A legjobb barátomra. Ne tekintse indiszkréciónak, az elmémről van szó.  
_küldi: Perse'_

**érkezett: 08.25  
14:56**  
Igen, rossz szokásom. Miért, a korai kelés már előfeltétel? Nyár van és süt a nap...undorító.  
_küldi: Perse'_

**érkezett: 08.25  
15:35**  
Most épp zuhanyzom. ZuhanyozNÉK, ha biz. készülékek vízállók lennének. Így jobbára a szoba közepén csöpögök. Köszönet az élményért.  
_küldi: Perse'_

**érkezett: 08.25  
15:55**  
Maga egészen kifordult magából. Miért érdekli?!  
_küldi: Perse'_

**érkezett: 08.25  
16:32**  
Csakhogy kötve hinném, hogy ez betudható szakmai érdeklődésnek. Semmi köze a szakmához.  
_küldi: Perse'_

**érkezett: 08.25  
16:55**  
Ha maga mondja. Rögvest átformálom a világnézetemet.  
_küldi: Perse'_

**érkezett: 08.25  
17:22**  
Nem minősül ez munkahelyi zaklatásnak?  
_küldi: Perse'_

**érkezett: 08.25  
17:43**  
Most? Pontosan azt, amihez épp kedvem van. És Maga nem fogja látni...   
_küldi: Perse'_

**érkezett: 08.25  
18:15**  
Na és maga? Vagy csak Ön kérdezhet? Tessék, sorolja! Azt ne mondja, hogy maga is fürdik.  
_küldi: Perse'_

**érkezett: 08.25  
18:45**  
Vizuális típus vagyok. Tehát ezzel sikerült kinyírnia.   
_küldi: Perse'_

_**hívás fogadása:  
08.25  
időtartam: 14.19  
hívó fél: Vector**_

Vector a továbbiakban hasznos tanácsokat ad Perselus elcsábítására. Ezek természetesen nem működnek. McGalagony a klimaxán kesereg.  
Az egyik nap az igazgatónő úgy dönt, jár egyet a kastélyban. Talál egy idegennek tűnő ajtót, ami mintha nem lett volna ott azelőtt. Vagy esetleg... rossz folyosón jár. Ki tudja, Albus halála óta Roxfort sem biztonságos már.  
Óvatosan beljebb löki az ajtót; vízcsobogás hallatszik ki, amely elnyomja az ajtónyitás zaját. 

McGalagony megsejt valamit, és felcsillanó szemekkel beljebb lépdel. Az ajtót bezárja maga után, és Colloportust szór rá.

Néhány némító bűbájjal is felvértezi magát, így már abszolúte nem hallatszik, ahogy megindul a szoba végén álló magányos zuhanyzófülke felé. Pedig nagyon igyekeznek nyikorogni a padlódeszkák.

Az asszony már rég túljutott azon, hogy az érzéseit boncolgassa. Volt egy viszonya egy éve, ami szerencsétlen véget ért. Valószínű, hogy készen áll egy új kapcsolatra, Perselus pedig annyira megváltozott Albus halála óta! Most is mosakszik.

Különben is, mióta bebizonyosodott, hogy parancsra cselekedett, az a furcsa mártíri szerep egészen jól áll neki. McGalagony reméli, hogy más is, de ez nagyon régi vicc, már fiatalkorában is ismerte. Inkább felgyorsítja lépteit, és nem tűnődik ilyesmiken feleslegesen.

Piton nyugodtan zuhanyozik a mögött a határozottan átlátszó függöny mögött. Mennyivel más ez, mint Blacké! Azon aztán nem sejlik át semmi.

_Ki a fene maga._

Piton egy pillanatra megmerevedett a zuhanyrózsa-zsonglőrködés közben. Érthető módon nem tüzeli fel a gondolat, hogy megtámadták.

- Azt hiszem, magyarázattal tartozik nekem.

Rosszul gondolják, ezt McGalagony mondja. Immár övé az egész kastély, joga van mindenfelé járkálni és leskelődni. (Akárcsak annak idején az elődjének.)

Perselus ezt nem így gondolja.

- _Gondolja_?

- Miért nem a lakosztályában zuhanyozik?

- Miért nem ott les meg?

- Azt hiszi, érdekel?!

- Akkor nézzen végre a szemembe is.

- Pimasz fráter!

Piton felsóhajt. Érzi, hogy ebből nem kerül ki erkölcsi győztesként, mert az ítélőszék nem kifejezetten pártatlan. (Legfeljebb páratlan.)

McGalagony igazat ad magának, és gratulál is a győztesnek, majd folytatja a terrort.  
- Minden roxforti helyiségben megfordult már ilyen hiányos öltözetben?

- Csak ahol fülkék vannak – von vállat Piton, és elfordul.

Jól gondolják, a vécékre is utal. De gondolom, ott nem _zuhanyzott. _

- A lánymosdókban is?! – McGalagony szerepéhez méltóan megpróbál elpirulni, de nem megy – a történet romantikus és érzékeny volta ezzel kudarcba fullad, és a haldokló esztétikai minőség utoljára kap fulladozva levegőért.

- Megvan már pár éve, de igen – jön a hang az elmosódott fehér folt felől, ami Piton hátának tekinthető. McGalagony szeretne a dolgok mélyére ásni, vagy legalább a helyzet _jó oldalát_ nézni, de ahhoz menthetetlenül át kéne állnia a sötét – és _nedves_ – oldalra. A Nagyúr meg sehol.

Mindegyik híve így kezdte.

Itt jegyeznénk meg, hogy McGalagony 56 éves, ami valóban tisztes kor maguknál, koszos mugliknál _ cenzúra, második, javított kiadás, a titkárnő kirúgva _ de nálunk, varázsnépségnél még nyalókaszorongatóan fiatal kor ez.  
Persze nem a legártatlanabb értelemben véve.

Perselus is tudja ezt, és rosszat sejtve zárja el a vizet. Reménykedik abban, hogy évente csak egyszer zaklatják szexuálisan, és mivel az utóbbi eset röpke három hónappal ezelőtt került megírásra (több fejezetes történet), a világ üzemeltetői idén egy ideig talán békén hagyják.

Hát nem jött be.

Azért McGalagony se olyan erős boszorkány, hogy ellenálljon az ilyen (emelt) szintű kísértéseknek. 85 -os (az új rendszerben az ötös érdemjegy) érettségről tesz tanúbizonyságot, amikor benyúl a függöny alá.

**érkezett: 08.29  
22:23**  
De, az volt. Ne várjon hosszabb írásos élménybeszámolót. Ott volt, nem?  
_küldi: A Mester (név módosítva 08.29. 22 óra 11 perc) _

**érkezett: 08.29  
22:29**  
Sms-ben? Érdekesen hangzik. Akkor kezdje a nyakamnál. Perselus.  
_küldi: A Mester_

**érkezett: 08.29  
22:33**  
Ott. Még, még! Kicsivel lejjebb.  
_küldi: A Mester_

**érkezett: 08.29  
22:39**  
Túl hosszú. Az ujjaival van baj. Csinálja gyorsabban!  
_küldi: Perselus (név módosítva 08.29.22:35) _

**érkezett: 08.29  
22:45**  
A billentyűnyomogatásra gondoltam. És ne írjon ilyen hosszú mondatokat.  
_küldi: Perselus_

**érkezett: 08.29  
22:54**  
Rendben, elárulom. Használja az eszét egy kicsit! Ne, bármit, csak azt ne. A szájához mit szól? Vagy vele? Hmm. Ne szóljon. Csak használja.  
_küldi: Perselus_

**érkezett: 08.29  
23:05**  
Most a hasára fordítom, és belecsókolok a nyakába. A kontyának annyi, garantálom!  
_küldi: Perselus_

**érkezett: 08.29  
23.16**  
Nem megy. Magának sem? Nem tudok fél kézzel írni!  
_küldi: Peeerse_

**érkezett: 08.29  
23.25**  
Pontosan. Jó éjt.  
_küldi: Peeerse_

Az első tanítási napon senki sem nyugodt. Túl sok minden megváltozott a tavalyelőtti év óta. Potter, Granger és a Weasley fiú csak idén lesz hetedikes, kihagytak egy évet, hogy Pitont hajkurászhassák. Ahogy érintett utólag megjegyezte, minden értelem – és eredmény - nélkül. Most, hogy megnyugtatóan megvan – többször is -, vissza mertek jönni tanulni. De csak mert nem tudják, hogy idén ismét kapott állást Roxfortban.

McGalagony és Piton nem tudnak mit kezdeni egymással. Piton még mindig nem szokta meg, hogy új igazgatója van, azt meg pláne nem, hogy kívül-belül megfiatalodott az illető. Arról a tényről pedig, hogy ő bármit is tud a nő belsejéről, néha hajlamos megfeledkezni. Őszinte sajnálatára nem áll lehetőségében másik nőre szert tenni, az az egy évnyi altáji kihagyás meg rémálmaiban az Addams family szabadon járkáló kezét idézné fel, ha lépést tartana a mugli korral.

McGalagony zavarban van. Egyrészt mégiscsak tanította a fiút, még ha igen halványan emlékszik is rá. Sirius Black jön fel, James Potter jön fel, arrafelé sündörög valami dagadék, Lupin meg ugye vérfarkas, de ki a fene volt az a Perselus Piton? Csak nem őt kellett folyton pesztrálni?

A férfi láthatóan fiatalabb nála, de ezt ellensúlyozza a hozzáállása. Olyan mogorva, mint három nagypapa együttvéve. És itt természetesen nem a Dumbledore-féle affinitásúakat említem. Még csak Mikulás-csomagot sem hoz. Igen, ha mélyebben belegondolunk, határozottan jobban illik Perselushoz a Gyurcsány-csomag...

Akárhogy is, nehéz leküzdeni a kölcsönös idegenkedést. Nem csak a kor teszi. Perselus zárkózott és elutasító, Minerva pedig újra és újra visszaréved saját komoly, vaskalapos tanári szerepére, és ilyenkor visszariad attól, amit tesz. Látja magát, ahogy Albusszal leteszik az egyéves Harry Pottert egy lábtörlőre. És otthagyják. Ahogy utólag végiggondolja... nem épp humánus megoldás, na mindegy. És közben az ő kontya halálos pontossággal kimérve foglal helyet személyisége csúcsán. Látja magát, ahogy a diákok között manőverezik, vonul, macskává változik, órát tart, büntet, és mindeközben egyszer sem veszi le a fekete egyentalárt. Hogyan is lehetséges, hogy él benne egy másik én is?

Egészen egyszerű. Perselus segít levenni azt a talárt, és Perselus megérti, ha újra akarja gondolni a diákok büntetésével kapcsolatos házirendi pontokat.

Az már más kérdés, hogy Perselus fintorog, amikor szétszedegeti a gombokat, és inkább a házirend szigorítását, mint megreformálását kívánja.

Ja és a közelebbi kapcsolat... Kívánatos dolog. Csak ne érezné azt a kínzó leereszkedést annak a beképzelt kölyöknek a... vagyis fiatal tanárnak a részéről! Komoly, érett férfi, miért tekinti magát olyan végtelenül fiatalkorúnak, ha az egymáshoz való közeledésről van szó?

McGalagony természetesen nem szándékozik közölni magánéleti válságait a külvilággal. Mint büszke klimaxoló nő, összeszorítja a száját és csendben marad. Különben is, hol van az megírva, hogy itt Harry Potter a főszereplő, és mindenről tudnia kell?! (Az eredeti kötet nem számít. Elégette a Vatikán. De látott már bárki is ficégetést?...)

A zuhanyzós esetről azóta sem esett köztük szó (élőben). Úgy tűnik, ezzel a mobiltelefon végre elnyerte igazi jelentőségét és értelmét Roxfort falain belül. Az egyetlen esemény, ami igazolni látszik, hogy egyikük sem álmodott (pláne nem egyszerre), hogy Piton augusztus 31-én, két nappal az eset után tűnődve nézegette McGalagonyt a tanári megbeszélésen, amire eddig még nemigen volt példa. Azelőtt mindig volt némi értelem a tekintetében.

Mivel tizennégyen vannak tanárok, a társaság voltaképpen nem adózik kellő figyelemmel annak a kulcsfontosságú pillanatnak, amikor Piton mélyen belesüpped a karosszékébe, és az asztal lapjának takarásában elkezd matatni.

Az sem derül ki, mit csinálhatott ott, mindenesetre a szerző gyanítja, hogy van némi köze McGalagony fél perc múlva megszólaló mobiljához.

Jelen szerzőt elkeseríti, hogy nem írhatott karikásabb kerettörténetet az asztal alatti események köré, de mit tegyen, így áll a helyzet. (Vagyis így _**nem**_ áll.) Mindezért Piton nevében (és kezében) elnézést kér.

McGalagony a tájékoztatót rövid úton berekeszti, és viszonylag feltűnésmentesen távozik.

Perselus csak cirka félóra múlva, egy komótos kávézást követően hagyja el a helyiséget, és ezzel sikeresen elaltatja még a többé-kevésbé beavatottnak számító Vector gyanúját is.

Mindezek után Piton és a felcsigázott McGalagony szakmai megbeszélést tartanak egy eldugott helyen álló szekrényben, amely megbeszélés során szigorúan az eredeti szótő igekötőjének érvényesítésére szorítkoznak.

Piton (ízlésbeli) mentségére legyen írva, hogy az előzetes terepszemle alkalmával elsősorban a szekrényben uralkodó teljes sötétség nyerte el tetszését. Márpedig tudjuk, hogy sötétben minden tehén lila Milka és kiskorú, még ha McGalagony legyen is az.

Az igazgatónő maga sem tudta, mi ütött belé. Igaz, Albus halála óta kijutott pár csatából, és némelyik során már maga sem tudta, mivel átkozták meg, de különböző nyavalyáit többnyire rövidebb-hosszabb idő alatt sikerült kikúráltatnia. Most is ugyanezt tette, legfeljebb az _**áltat**_ igét hatástalanította a buliból. (Ne álltasd magad!)

Piton már képlékenyebb eset. Nem töprengett különösebb érveken, csak azt próbálta eldönteni, taszítja-e a dolog vagy sem, és megéri-e vállalni. Ezt viszont olyan nagy hőfokon tette, hogy újabban megolvadnak a közelében a mélyhűtött békamájak. Egyszerűen nem volt képes elhatározni magát, hogy az új iskolavezetésbe is olyan mélyre hízelegje magát, mint az előző igazgatónál.

A helyzet ott érte el abszolút reménytelen voltát, amikor McGalagony fiatalítószereket kezdett szedni, hogy utolérje a ,,fiúját". Részben Vector tanácsára, részben saját indíttatásból, de semmi esetre sem abból a meggondolásból, hogy Perselus készleteit túlságosan megdézsmálja. Azonban néhány szeánsz után sikerült elérnie, hogy nevezett főzetek súlyosan megfogyatkozzanak, és ez már a ,,fiúnak" is feltűnt.

Nem beszélve a McGalagonyt érintő időnkénti erős szemrángásokról és a hirtelen emlődagadásról, amely, azon kívül, hogy igen kellemetlen volt, még az általában nem olyan jó megfigyelő Potternek is szemet szúrt.

Perselus persze nem mulasztotta el az orra alá dörgölni (hm... a **szer** óta ez is asszociatív volt), mennyire megváltozott a külseje. Ezzel frusztrációkat keltett igazgatójában, aki válaszul bizonytalan időre megvonta a fizetését.

Egy októberi napon, a hetedévesek kivédés óráján (naná, hiszen ott van Potter) kopogtattak Perselus termének ajtaján. Amint Perselus útnak indított egy hangsort a belépési engedéllyel, máris McGalagonnyal nézhetett farkasszemet – gyorsabb, mint a fény, cikázik, mint a hang! – és a hirtelen látványra torkán akadt a következő longbottomos sértés. Igazgatónőjük lazán (már amennyire a természete engedte) bemasírozott az osztályba, és meg sem állt kedvenc beosztottjának asztaláig. Ott magához intette Pitont, és halkan mondott neki valamit. Piton a fejét ingatta, és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni Potter tágra nyílt szemeit (nem szed ez valami tudatmódosítót? A szembogara, mint egy ház...), és felöltve a megközelíthetetlenség álarcát, próbált nemet mondani McGalagonynak. A folyománya az lett, hogy McGalagony tovább beszélt, ráadásul egyre halkabban, ami fordított arányosságban volt az arcszínének intenzitásával, mindenesetre Piton másodszorra már kevesebbszer ingatta a fejét, és teljesen letett erről a szokásáról, amikor a járadék szót vélte felröppenni az igazgatónő ajkáról.

Nem maradt más hátra, mint visszavonulni a szertárba egy gyors megbeszélés erejéig (vagy _Perselus_ erejéig). Előzőleg Piton kinyilatkoztatta a diákoknak, hogy ez mennyire fontos, és mennyire fejbe csapdossa azt, aki közben megzavarja őket. McGalagony elégedetten összepréselte az ajkait, mint megannyiszor, ha a különböző fegyelmezési módszerekről eszébe jutott kedvese – akár a mostani, akár az előtte lévő, Igor, aki azelőtt mind posztjában, mind kegyetlenségben felülmúlta Pitont. (Említsük azért meg azt az apróságot, hogy precizitásban a legkevésbé sem – Piton mindig rendet tett utána.)

A továbbiakban kötelességünknek érezzük rögzíteni a kettejük közt végbement, magvas mondanivalóval teli beszélgetést.

- Szia! – mondá McGalagony, és, nem lehet másképp nevezni, megölelgette Pitont. Ő persze átérezte a szereptévesztés fonákságát, és annyit mondott erre:  
- Szia.  
Ezzel tökéletesen beépült a kétfős társaságba, és már senki sem nézte rossz szemmel, amikor finoman átkarolta az igazgatónő csípőjét.  
- Ugye tudod, hogy ezt többé soha? – szögezte le Piton, és kibújva az ölelésből, nyomatékosításul a szertárajtóra pillantott.  
- Soha – ingatta a fejét McGalagony. – Kimondhatatlanul nagy kihágás – ismerte be. - Éppenséggel azért jöttem, mert megérkezett a hivatalosan elismert felmentésed is, és nem akartam az átadással várni.  
Kissé gonosz karakternek tűnő főhősünk ebben a pillanatban egészen felvillanyozódott, még meg is szaglászta az okiratot, és csak azután vonta McGalagonyt az asztalra...

A továbbiakban kötelességünknek érezzük _**elmulasztani**_ a kiadott hangok rögzítését.

Igen ám, de időközben Harry Potter felhagyott Pansy Parkinson fixírozásával (aki Draco nélkül _nagyon_, _meglepően_ jól nézett ki), és azon kezdett tűnődni, miért kell tíz kemény perc McGalagonynak ahhoz, hogy kirúgja azt a szemétládát. Tizenegy... Tizenkettő... Hirtelen elhatározásból kilopakodott az ajtó elé, és nem titkolt rosszallással fürkészte pár lépés távolságból. Mivel rosszkor volt rossz helyen, ahogy szokásában állt, azonnal meg is hallotta az ijesztő női sikolyt odabentről; a gondolat, hogy Piton most már évente elfogyaszt egy igazgatót, és talán még dicsekedni is fog vele, hogy gyakorta kinyír egyet, egészen feldühítette, és mielőtt elméje több oldalról is körbejárhatta volna a problémát, Harry Potter már be is törte a sötét varázslatok kivédése szertár ajtaját.

Nem merjük állítani, hogy a feltáruló látvány okozta körülbelül harmincöt ember szexuális fejlődésbeli visszaesését, mindenesetre ketten elájultak, többen súlyosan megsérültek, és a sokk miatt jónéhányan a másik oldalra szerződtek át a jó és a rossz egymás elleni harcában. Hermione például a Házimanóellenes Liga tiszteletbeli tagja, Neville ezüst fokozatú Merlin-díjas, Monstro a Legbűbájosabb Mosoly díj tulajdonosa lett ijedtében.

Maradandó kárt csak Harry Potter szenvedett, aki ezek után már sem a nőkhöz, sem a férfiakhoz nem volt képes vonzódni, és pár év múlva, a Nagy csata után kiköltözött egy kentaur kolóniába a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Remek patatisztítójuk lett ezután, hiszen azt senki sem várhatja el, hogy az ágakkal való fésülködés mellett egy hat végtaggal rendelkező ló-ember még a körömápolásra is magától gondot fordítson.

Ó, és a főszál: Minerva Mcgalagonyt sajnos egyöntetűen eltanácsolták az iskolából, és Perselus Piton professzort is, a kétségbeesett szülők kérése ellenére. Minerváról nem tudunk, de Piton a későbbiekben magántanítóként tartotta fönn magát: egy bennfentestől (talán rokon az illető...) Mrs Parkinson fülest kapott, hogy ínyére lenne egy ilyen karakterű alkalmazott, és rögvest szerződtette is a Roxfortból fénysebességgel hazaröppenő kis Pansy kedvéért. Miss Parkinson mindig is odavolt tanáráért, Mrs Parkinsonról pedig köztudott, hogy szereti az állatokat – a _rókaképűt_ ezennel lecserélte a _sasorrúra_, és _nem bánta meg. _Mint a madár, szabadon és boldogan éltek, míg Mr Parkinson meg nem halt (akkor aztán szóba került a házasság, de ezt hanyagoljuk a happy end kedvééért).

Én azt hiszem, az egészért Vector kisasszony és a túlhajtott mugliismeret a hibás. El is szégyellte magát, és visszament számmisztikát tanítani. 

**VÉGE**


End file.
